


Alphas

by unicornball



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Alpha!Dean, Alpha/Alpha, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, But there's not much plot…, Gay Sex, Kinda sorta M/M/M, Knotting, Language, M/M, Male Slash, Mates, Omega!Castiel, Pretty much just a PWP, Prompt Fill, Self-Lubrication, Smut, alpha!benny, porn with a little plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2015-05-13
Packaged: 2018-03-30 09:05:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3931042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unicornball/pseuds/unicornball
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <strong>Castiel knows Dean wants to be knotted, having another Alpha get him on his hands and knees, presenting and begging as prettily as any Omega. Or on his back, legs spread, wanton and needy, as he takes a thick Alpha like he needs it, his own cock and knot ignored in favor of being pumped full of synthetic slick and stuffed full with Alpha.</strong>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alphas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SlutPuppy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlutPuppy/gifts).



> _Prompt:_ Castiel enjoys the occasions Dean lets him fuck him, even if his Omega cock is a little smaller than the average Alpha's—knotless as it is, he can _use_ it. He loves the occasions he gets to rut into his Alpha, the way Dean moans and takes it when he slides in and fills him. Then his Dean flips them over and knots him, his used body still leaking come and synthetic slick as he pins him, fucks in and returns the favor.
> 
> Castiel knows Dean wants to get knotted like a bitch in heat. He'd enjoy watching another Alpha get Dean on his hands and knees, presenting and begging as prettily as any Heat-addled, knot hungry Omega. Or on his back, legs spread, wanton and needy, as he takes a thick Alpha cock like he needs it, his own cock and knot ignored in favor of being pumped full of synthetic slick and stuffed full with Alpha.
> 
> _I've been meaning to write something involving my OT3 [Dean/Benny/Cas—Beanstiel?] that wasn't horribly angsty/depressing/Purgatory fiction. A prompt was requested so I finally went for it and this is what came to mind. heh. This is my first attempt at a threesome (of sorts?) as well as an Alpha/Alpha paring. Sooo... Uhm. Here: my Beanstiel thing. And it's smut. I have no excuses... just smut with a teensy bit of plot (if you tilt your head and squint just right, you might see it)._
> 
> _Enjoy._

Castiel's gaze follows the bear of an Alpha around the shop the moment he hears the electric _bing_ of the door sensor and sees him walk in. He subtly moves closer when he can, sneaking small inhales of the Alpha's pleasing scent; it's not as wonderful as _his_ Alpha's but it's pleasing nonetheless. He gives the Alpha a few moments to wander and browse before approaching, polite smile in place, and asking if he needs help with anything. He doesn't encroach on the other's personal space, but he doesn't really have to; the Alpha's scent is thick and heady, pleasant and sharp.

"Sure could," Benny admits, offering a bashful smile. Subconsciously, he relaxes a little, smile edging towards boyish, when he realizes the dark-haired man in front of him is an Omega. The Omega's darker blue eyes crinkle a little at the corners, probably amused at him being a clueless Alpha in need. Some Omegas really dig on that and he can't say it's a bother at the moment; he needs the help and ain't gonna refuse when its offered. He holds out the list in his hand and chuckles when the Omega takes it without comment, eyes flicking over his messy handwriting and nodding to himself.

A quirk of the Omega's head is the only cue Benny gets he's supposed to heel and follow before he walks away, stride confident as he heads deeper into the store, navigating its aisles with grace and confidence. Benny follows obediently, trusting the Omega to help him out and not abandoning him to his own devices.

Castiel peeks over his shoulder, humming to himself when he notices the Alpha following along like a good little puppy, trusting him implicitly to know where everything is. He grabs items as he finds them, handing them to the Alpha without comment or verifying the prices and brands. Near the end of the list, he finally makes small talk, mostly just because he likes the deep, lazy rumble of the Alpha's voice once he gets him talking.

He's also very much aware of Dean watching them—that green eyed stare is almost a physical weight; sliding along his back and usually resting on his rear before flicking away to, no doubt, stare down the Alpha following behind him. It warms him, makes his chest flutter and tighten with _happy, mate_ , and _contentment_. And Castiel might put a little more effort into his hips when he walks knowing his Alpha is watching every move he makes.

It doesn't take long for Benny to be made aware that the Omega he's speaking with is Mated, and his mate is here—somewhere—watching. (The Omega reeks of happy, Mated pheromones and he knows it's not because of him.) He takes a small step back and keeps his hands, and nose, to himself because he's really not in the mood to deal with an Alpha pissing contest over a taken Omega. He's not exactly surprised when the Alpha in question finally approaches, posturing a little in a way that seems more habitual than any actual feelings of possible aggression.

The fact that the man gets too close, uncomfortably so, and cages him against a shelf with his body _is_ a surprise. Benny isn't much taller, he's a bit broader, but the other Alpha is just that much more determined to make his simple shopping trip a pain in the ass. He's surprised his body reacts to the other Alpha's presence; he hasn't done so in quite some time. He keeps his breathing even and the natural panic he feels about being so close to another Alpha abates considerably when he realizes they're not about to square off in some pheromone-fueled smack down over a pretty Omega.

Matter of fact, he'd hazard a guess to say that low, warm feeling growing in his belly is anything _but_ aggression... He clamps down on _that_ tricky little beast as soon as it tries to rear its spiky head, very unwilling to make the situation worse with badly timed interest (or ill-advised flirting). Badly timed _unappreciated_ interest; the last thing he needs, or wants, is some Alpha out to prove he's not _like that_ and defending his Alpha-ness with fists or teeth.

Benny's personal space shrinks a little more when the Omega sidles closer. But he doesn't appear to be attempting to sooth his Alpha with placating words, soothing touches or anything at all to indicate there's no interest or anything hinky going on. The Omega, actually, doesn't even bother to say anything at all—just stares, gaze shifting between the two of them every so often. It's a little disconcerting. Benny side-eyes him, notices the pleased little smile on those lush lips as he looks between the two Alphas.

Benny offers a nod of understanding, chin dipping down a little, hands raising as he gives the pair a good-natured smile. He doesn't want any issues, has little interest in pressing matters or trying his luck with either of them. Tempting... But no.

But the silence stretches, not yet uncomfortable and he looks between the Mates. Then understanding dawns. It's swift and hot, nearly making him groan. He's not exactly sure what to do; this is a Mated pair (both Marked and wearing rings, proudly displayed) but their interest in him is obvious—the Alpha more so, curiously enough. He's interested right back; both of them are gorgeous and smell so damn good (especially so close together and combining their scents into one, heady aroma he's powerless to not inhale every so often) he's having some issues controlling himself.

The Omega, oddly enough, is the first to break the tension; sniffing at Benny from a polite distance away but close enough to make his intent loud and clear. He gets closer, graceful and with a slow sort of cautiousness and determination. Benny keeps still, smiling without teeth, his posture loose and friendly. He looks over to see the Alpha watching, eyes a little bright but otherwise calm.

"Pretty isn't he?"

Benny nearly jumps, startled out of his apparent staring match with the gorgeous Alpha, but he's able to contain his reaction. He turns towards where the voice came from, slightly annoyed to be snapped out of the happy place he'd been at while looking into green eyes and staring at lush lips. It takes him a few beats to put the gravely, deep voice to the dark haired, blue eyed Omega in front of him. The Omega currently in front of him, staring him down like he's a knot-swinging Alpha. He's not overtly hostile but definitely not backing down or averting his gaze.

Instead of being annoyed—or possibly even amused—by the behavior, Benny is intrigued. Maybe even a little aroused.

Castiel hums softly, the sound barely audible, and waves a demonstrative hand at Dean—not that the other Alpha looks at all confused as to whom he'd been referring to. He doesn't need the Alpha in front of him to answer aloud; it's obvious by the growing scent of arousal and the way the light blue eyes are darkening a little, the pupils expanding. He certainly didn't miss the way light blue eyes focused on Dean's lips, no doubt filthy daydreams of them doing all sorts of lovely things filling the Alpha's head.

He's actually pleased to see the signs because Dean had definitely looked this Alpha over, unable to stop staring as he moved around the store.

Now that Dean is closer, Castiel can easily pick out the signs of interest and arousal in his Alpha. "Dean," he says, his voice low, maybe a bit husky with arousal and a quiet intimacy—like he's imparting a secret. It's both an offer of his Alpha's name and a gentle prodding for Dean to interact like he knows his Alpha wants to. They're still working through things and he doesn't want there to be any hold-up on his end, no reason from him for Dean to back off or ignore any mutual interest.

Benny stays still as Dean get closer, leans into his personal space and scents him as well—pretty much the same way the Omega did. It doesn't take long for the stronger, musky scent of _Alpha_ to register. He inhales deeply out of pure reflex; if there had been any doubts before there aren't any now. They sway into the other's space long enough for the Alpha to scent him back and recognize him as another Alpha—an interested Alpha.

Before he can back away, offer an apology, Dean's posture relaxes into something almost resembling submissiveness; head bent just a bit, shoulders loose and non-threatening, eyes downcast just enough to avoid direct eye contact.

It makes arousal flair through him to have another Alpha do that, so willing and eager. Just a hint of submission, yet still assured and defiant. So pretty and sexy. He's tempted to push his luck and see if he can touch. His hand twitches up but he shifts to rest it on his stomach, fingers tapping and rubbing gently in an attempt to keep himself occupied.

Dean makes a similar sound as the Omega. He can smell the other Alpha's arousal, his blatant interest, and he's already hardening in his jeans. He licks at his lips, a little nervous with the realization that _holy shit this is actually going on right now_ , but not enough to stop him from asking "Name?"

"Benny." He smiles wide and bright, teeth flashing in a friendly way. "Why?" he asks, voice low as he takes in the half-lidded green eyes.

Castiel gets between the two Alphas, not sensing a fight but just wanting to be between them. He looks into Benny's pale blue eyes and smirks, "Now he knows what to scream later." He chuckles under his breath when Benny's eyes widen a little, not a lot but just enough to be a positive reaction, and his mouth quirks up in the corner.

Benny grins until he notices Dean's intense stare, questioning but defiant, the light pink tinge to his neck and cheeks. _Oh_. Is the Omega serious? He's practically fully bulbed out with the realization he's got an Alpha willing, and eager apparently, to be knotted. So fucking hot. He groans softly, amazed he hadn't realized it before. The earlier interaction make a lot more sense now...

Especially when the Omega cups the pretty Alpha's neck possessively, but with affection, and looks at Benny expectantly—waiting for a reaction of some sort. Blue eyes, intense and a little dilated, pin his and any thoughts of walking away flee under that look. Like hell is he goin' anywhere.

Dean moans softly, enjoying Cas' very believable impression of an Alpha. Even with the heady scent of his sweet Omega's arousal almost overwhelming anything coming from Benny, even he'd think Cas was packing a knot. He knows Cas is still adjusting to this... need he has but even then, he's miles ahead of Dean in that regard and it's obvious by the way he's practically throwing them together. He's overcome with a fierce feeling of love for his perfect Mate and gratitude for his understanding.

He keeps his eyes on Benny's chest, idly wondering how built the Alpha is. His gaze trails over large, muscled, thickly haired arms and he can't help wondering if Benny is as furry all over as he looks. He drags his teeth over his bottom lip, his fingers nearly tingling with a need to touch, explore, find out. He can't tear his gaze away from those arms, watching the muscle bulge and flex as Benny shifts his stuff from one arm to the other.

Dean chews the inside of his cheek so he won't make any embarrassing sounds because _Jesus_ , those arms—they'd definitely be able to hold him down. He knows it. He senses Cas shifting closer, a hand splaying out over the small of his back and he leans into it, the tight little ball of shamed arousal and guilt unraveling a little at the reassuring touch.

"Yeah," Benny finally says, gazing at the Omega before looking back at Dean. He catches a coy look from under dark lashes and the room is practically flooded with the thick, rich redolence of aroused Alpha. From both of them. It combines in a heady scent that's strangely compatible. Pleasing instead of too-harsh and cloying.

This is all still new but Dean's reaction lets Castiel know this is something they need to explore. _If_ Benny is up for it. Something warm and content seems to loosen in his chest at the promising reaction; the potent arousal that's not just from his Alpha. As well as the fact that Benny hasn't shoved past Dean and left or reacted with aggression instead of blatant interest. For that alone, he's grateful to Benny and he consciously makes the effort to silence that part of him fighting another Alpha being so close.

They haven't had another Alpha around, romantically, since their Mating Bond was official. They didn't discuss it, not really; they just hadn't found any Alpha's interesting enough to share their bed (and possibly include in their Bond, should it work out) since and they'd been happy as they were. He idly wonders if Dean felt complacent but he knows his Alpha too well to let that train of thought go too far... Dean is remarkably transparent, as much as he doesn't want to admit it or pretend otherwise, and Castiel is confident he'd have known if that were the case.

Still... Now there's the very real promise of Benny. He'd noticed the Alpha the moment he walked in. He idly thought Dean might like him, might notice him and pay attention, but Dean just went back to stocking the shelves after that first built-in response to look when the door chime when off. When Castiel saw that Dean had looked up again, saw Dean's reaction to the other Alpha, the way his eyes followed his progress and the slow way he licked at his lips, he'd gotten excited. Hopeful. It was one of the main reasons he approached the other Alpha.

Castiel doesn't necessarily enjoy sharing his Alpha, but he loves seeing Dean happy and fully satisfied and there's little he won't do to ensure both. Usually he's quite successful in keep his Alpha happy and satisfied on those rare occasions Dean needs _more_ ; either with a nice fake knot or his own cock. Castiel enjoys the occasions Dean lets him fuck him, even if his Omega cock is a little smaller than the average Alpha's—knotless as it is, he can _use_ it. He loves the occasions he gets to rut into his Alpha, the way Dean moans and takes it when he slides in and fills him.

He especially enjoys when Dean flips them over and knots him, his used body still leaking come and synthetic slick as he pins him face-down into the mattress, fucks in and returns the favor.

But on those even more rare occasions when he just couldn't please Dean fully (which took awhile for either of them to accept with any sort of grace, to be quite honest), an Alpha that was interested in knotting another Alpha was needed.

So, he finds himself hoping that Benny would be that Alpha that Dean seemed to need right now. Judging by Dean's reaction, his Alpha is thinking the same thing.

Sensing it won't be unwelcomed, Benny crowds closer to the still slightly submissive Alpha. He growls softly, please, making a low sound that's mostly felt. An answering rumble comes from Dean—and the Omega. His eyes widen when Dean's head tilts up and over, ever-so-subtly offering an invitation that Benny is happy to accept. He gently places his hand on that neck, large palm right over a jumping pulse-point as his thumb rubs along a lightly stubbled jaw. He presses _just so_. An Omega would whimper and gush slick. Dean just moans softly, body relaxing that little bit more.

"You like that, darlin'?" he murmurs, watching Dean's eyes flutter closed and another soft moan rumbles against his palm. He hums with satisfaction, more than pleased and feeling very encouraged at the positive, initial introduction.

Dean nods slowly, just once. He opens his eyes and his gaze lands on Cas, needing to make sure his Omega is OK with this so far. He swallows thickly, pleasure pooling fast and hot in his groin when he sees Cas watching him with a fierce, lustful expression on his gorgeous face. Cas nods encouragingly, expression shifting into something more warm and adoring, and he returns his attention to Benny, lets the Alpha wrap the other of those big hands around the other side of his neck.

He nearly whimpers softly. It's almost as awesome as when Cas does it. The callouses on Benny's large hands feel really fucking good and he leans into the touch, closing his eyes and letting himself enjoying it a little. Enjoy feeling cradled, and small and taken care of. His head lolls, fully supported by Benny's huge awesome hands and he wishes he could purr it feels so damn good.

There's a soft growl from the Omega when Benny get too close to the Mating Mark and he easily adjusts his grip, his attention shifting to scent Dean lower. It's not as potent a spot, less intimate, but it's good enough to appease the protective Omega. He inhales, mouth open just a bit, his senses surrounded with the lovely scent of _Dean_ and a steadily strengthening scent of _horny Alpha_.

"Lovely, darlin'," Benny says softly, truthfully, his lips just barely brushing Dean's heated, goose-bumped skin.

Castiel hums his agreement and leans in to groom Dean's hair—a gesture of affectionate care that his Alpha shifts to lean into with a happy little sigh. He looks up to see Benny regarding him curiously. "Yes?" he asks, going back to his task of arranging Dean's hair and petting at the back of his head, smiling softly at his Alpha's slightly dopey, pleasure-drunk expression.

"And what's your name, sweetheart?"

Castiel frowns a little at the epithet but doesn't offer any outright disagreement. It's overly familiar for his liking but he has a feeling it's just a quirk of Benny's personality; a reflection of his already apparent inherent warmth—something he just _does_ instead of something meant to belittle or demean. Dean doesn't seem bothered by it, so he shakes off any urge to disagree, to let Benny know he's not _his_ damn sweetheart. He knows Dean will react better, be more comfortable and confident in this, if he's not openly combative. "Castiel."

"Castiel," Benny repeats slowly, as if he's savoring the many syllables, sounding the name out and committing it to memory. It's a mouthful, alright, but it suits him.

Dean's blinks his eyes open, feeling almost drugged with _happy_ and awesome possibilities. He snaps out of his daze a little, straightening up and remembering he's a damn Alpha for Christ's sake. "He's Cas," he says, voice still slightly slurred but the affection clear. He doesn't want Benny to think Cas has a stick up his ass _all_ the time, but the nickname is something he kinda cherishes. He turns towards Benny, gaze sharp and challenging. "But only I call him that, _capiche_?"

"Capiche, brother," Benny agrees with a soft chuckle, holding his hands up. He looks between the couple, running his tongue over his teeth. "So, you boys wanna get outta here?"

Castiel shares a look with Dean, takes the subtle flutter of eyelashes as Dean looks down and away as a yes. He heads towards the register without a word and smiles to himself when the two Alphas are quick to follow after him. He can see them walking side-by-side in his peripheral, the pair of them filling the aisle with their bulk so neither is leading nor following. He nearly chuckles at the _Alpha_ ness of it, but finds it quite promising for later endeavors nonetheless, more than pleased to see how easy they've managed to find a simpatico.

They close the shop early, the lack of customers soothing the guilty sting a little of an early night for such personal reasons. They wait in comfortable silence while Benny stows his purchases in a beat-up, old pick-up truck, shoulders touching as they stand on the sidewalk. Dean studies Cas' profile, trying to find some indication that his Omega isn't OK with this, isn't totally cool with getting dinner with Benny and... whatever comes next. He knows he'll tell Benny to fuck off if Cas isn't on-board, it'll suck but there's not a damn thing he'd ever do to hurt Cas.

"You okay there, Cas?" he asks in a low voice, smiling a little and bumping Cas' shoulder gently with his. Cas turns his head and gives him a slow blink, head cocked slightly and his forehead crinkled lightly in thought. His smile drops and he leans closer, sliding a hand up to cup Cas' elbow before dropping it and stuffing both in his pockets. Just in case. Cas didn't usually respond well to being touched when he was pissed off; said he felt like he was being unfairly influenced or Alpha-handled or some shit. "Talk to me, man."

"Yes, Dean," Castiel says, voice just as low and soft. He glances up at Dean and gives him a warm smile. "It's just dinner."

Dean chuckles, suddenly feeling warm and happy instead of nervous and fidgety. The squirmy feeling in his guts abates, even if his palms are still damp where he has them jammed into his pockets. "Yeah," he agrees, one side of his mouth lifting in a half-smile. His head dips forward a little and he looks away, finding the Auto Trader box on the sidewalk suddenly fascinating. "But, you know, could be, uh. You know, _more_ than just dinner." He forces himself to meet Cas' gaze, watches his Omega for a reaction, long used to reading Cas' freaky poker face.

He's relaxed even more when Cas' eyes dilate a little and his mouth quirks in that sexy ass way he has before his Omega does something to melt his brain and makes his entire body practically go numb with pleasure.

Or say something so sappy and embarrassing Dean has to kiss him to shut him the hell up.

"Yes, Dean, I know," Castiel says, pressing into Dean a little. He slides a hand along the small of Dean's back and settling it warmly on his hip, squeezing a little. He hums softly, enjoying the feeling when Dean leans into his touch, shifting his body closer to wrap an arm possessively around his waist. He nuzzles Dean's temple, inhaling the warm scent of Dean—clean sweat, dusty storeroom and hair gel—and enjoying the closeness. "It could also just be dinner. So, one step at a time, hmm?"

Dean nods. He cups Cas' chin, turning his Omega's face towards him and gives him a hard, but chaste kiss. If they weren't on the middle of a public street, he'd slam Cas against the nearest flat surface and lay a nice long, hot, wet one on him. He knows Cas is trying his damnedest to be the reasonable one, making sure Dean doesn't think too far ahead and freak himself out. It should probably bother him that Cas knows him so well, is able to handle him without being obvious about it, but it's easier sometimes to let Cas do his mind-reading thing instead of having to say certain things aloud.

"I know," he says with a sigh, putting up no resistance when Cas slots their fingers together. The warm press of their palms is soothing and grounding and he tucks their joined hands behind Cas' back, leaning in close. He knows it's smart to wait, see what happens. But he'd be lying if he tried to say he wasn't already imagining Benny's huge hands wrapped around his cock or wondering if his beard would tickle or scratch as they kiss or how his dick would feel pressed between his cheeks or the tight, hot _pleasurepain_ of it as it slid inside him.

And really, he's optimistic enough to consider all the looks Benny's been sending him are indeed leading to that. It's nerve wracking but in a good way.

They both startle a bit when Benny steps up to them, close and personal, and intrudes on their little moment. Neither of them mind, though. "Ready?" Dean asks, stepping away from Cas a little so he's not so tempted to do that kissing-him-breathless thing because the look on Cas' face tells him his Omega knew exactly what he'd been thinking a few moments ago and approves every dirty image he had.

"Sure thing," Benny says with a nod. He extends his hand and inclines his head, "Lead the way." He grins when Dean moves first, leading the Omega by their clasped hands. He studies the other Alpha as they walk, noting the confident swagger as Dean walks. He can tell it's not exactly an act and he's drawn to the other Alpha even more, intent on seeing as many facets as he can.

He watches Castiel every so often, not at all surprised the Omega is keeping up, gait just as sure and steady as he walks along side Dean. He has lots of questions for these two and he can't wait. He follows along at an easy saunter, catching up with the couple and keeping pace with them in no time, smiling to himself when his shoulder occasionally brushes Dean's and the other Alpha doesn't make any effort to putting more space between them.

.o.

Benny waits patiently, leaning back in his chair, sipping at his beer as he watches the mates sitting across from him with a lazy sort of contentment. They've gotten together a few times by now; casual dinners at Dean's favorite diner or hitting up a bar for some beers and pool and some mild flirting. It's been surprisingly fun and stress-free getting to know the couple. They don't often talk explicitly about what's goin' on, even though by now it's pretty damn obvious there _is_ something going on, but they still somehow manage to work out a way to share and slip in weird negotiations along the way.

He's had a little friction with Castiel, but he's pretty sure that's just down to the Omega's personality and not any real feelings of animosity or aggression. Dean, not so surprisingly, is really good at smoothing Castile's rougher edges, lubricating their social times with his easy-going nature, quick charm and terrible attempts at humor. Frequently, and happily, placing himself in the middle when Benny teasing gets to be a little much for the serious-minded Omega or Castiel gets his feathers a bit ruffled when he's not expecting more-than-friendly interactions (and that, Benny realizes, is Castiel reacting because he knows such actions in public make Dean uncomfortable more often than not and refusing to allow such things to happen to his Alpha and not because he's jealous or trying to put distance between them like Benny had first thought).

Benny isn't surprised or at all put out at how much Dean likes being between them, figuratively and literally.

But there's something different tonight. It's probably got a bit to do with the fact they're at one of those bars that people don't give a shit who're you're with. Matter fact, a quick glance around and Benny can point out two Alpha couples and at least four Omega couples. The beer is OK, expensive and ridiculously trendy with frighteningly punny names or artsy-fartsy labels, but he likes the place because it's one of the few public places Dean actually relaxes, doesn't tense and look around when Benny sits too close for two Alphas or lets his hands wander for public decency. Dean is still undeniably Alpha, no matter what he might think about himself when he gets in one of his dark moods. So Benny can handle all that because here, Dean doesn't bother with the small gestures he normally does to keep up the appearance he's keeping Cas 'in line' when they're in the accepting and deceptively private atmosphere like this.

He really enjoys when Dean doesn't even attempt at hiding the fact that he's teasing his foot up Benny's pant leg, maybe going so far as to nudge his crotch with a socked foot if he was thinking ahead and worked a boot off. Or blatantly eye-fucking him every so often, his agile tongue doing sinful things to the rim of his beer bottle or the suggestive gestures he makes with a well-placed pool cue. He enjoys having that level of Dean's trust almost as much as he enjoys having Dean's lusty attentions.

A heavy sort of aura surrounds their private little table that he hasn't experienced since that first time they all met. It doesn't feel like a _bad_ heavy, though. There's nothing setting his proverbial hackles up or makes him want to fidget like a pup needing the bathroom, so he's content to enjoy his beer and wait the pair out. Honestly, he's expecting The Speech; rules, requirements, expectations—all the cards being placed on the table to take or leave. He's been expecting it for a while now, really, and he's more than ready to get down to it. Because he knows once they get the details out of the way, really line shit out instead of sly hints and flirting words, he can finally get his hands on Dean. Maybe even Castiel, if the Omega is of a mind once things get hot and heavy.

What Benny is not expecting is Castiel to be the one to start speaking, his hand resting comfortably on the back of Dean's neck, kneading a little and keeping the Alpha's posture relaxed and happy. He's known the couple long enough by now, he shouldn't be surprised when Castiel takes the reins. And he's not, not exactly, he's more or less trying to sort out if he's amused or turned the hell on to see the Omega calling the shots; no doubt helped along by the low, gravely voice that is rather out of place for an Omega. It still prickles his innate Alpha senses to be bossed around—by anyone—but it's definitely less irritating now.

Especially because Dean gets this _look_ in his eye as he watches Castiel, something hot enough to make water sizzle between them. It's a different look than when Dean is the Alpha and Castiel willingly, easily and happily, submits to him. It's a different sort of heated look, one that makes him tingle and warm, long to see it directed at him.

Benny sits up straighter when he sees a familiar set to Castiel's shoulders and the expression on the Omega's face; brow slightly furrowed, stupidly plush lips pressed together so they're thinner, lighter (but no less inviting), those intense blue eyes narrowed the slightest bit, head angled in a way that demands attention. He calls it Castiel's 'listen up, Alpha-dick' pose that means he's serious and in no mood for teasing words or charming smiles.

He leans forward on his elbows, giving the Omega his full attention, unable to keep himself from winking when Castiel nods to himself, obviously pleased to have received Benny's attention with so little effort.

"Any and everything that occurs will be at Dean's discretion," Castiel says, voice firm and broking no arguments. He likes that Dean doesn't protest him speaking on his behalf, his Alpha content to let him take care of this for him. It's not often Dean allows such things and he's honestly reveling in it for a moment. He can feel Dean's body tense for a moment, his eyes trained on the other Alpha now, waiting for Benny's reaction. Thankfully, Benny's lazy smile, easy nod, and warm blue eyes dispel any lingering anxiousness Dean might've been feeling.

He nuzzles at his Alpha's temple gently, scenting and reassuring, but his gaze never leaves Benny. "My participation isn't required nor wanted."

Castiel shrugs lightly when Benny's eyebrows rise up. He doesn't have anything against Benny personally, but he has an Alpha and he's not at all interested in anyone's knot but Dean's. Dean has let him know he's very welcome but Castiel just isn't all that interested in adding to the mix for the foreseeable future; he's happy to just observe and reap the benefits of Dean's enjoyment and pleasure. Dean finally acquiesced to his wants and stopped asking, finally believing him when he firmly denied needing to be intimately involved in anything that occurs.

Besides, Castiel knows there's a big part of Dean that's going to fully enjoy him watching instead of actively participating. He hasn't completely ruled the possibility out, but he has no interest at the moment. He nearly smirks when Benny looks crestfallen for a moment. At least he knows should he change his mind, he won't be unwelcomed by the other Alpha.

Benny nods his understanding, easily reading between the not-so-subtle lines: Hands off the Omega. Dean calls all the shots; take it or leave it. He's not to expect to be able to seek Dean out when he wants to cram his knot in a warm place. Fair enough; he's always been a believer in fully consensual sex. And if he's thinking he'll knot Dean so damn good he'll be callin' sooner rather than later—Well. Ain't no rules against that, now is there?

He's slightly disappointed that Castiel has removed himself from the situation, but he hadn't really been expecting anything else. As welcoming as the Omega has been since the get go, he's made it more than clear he's there for Dean and Dean alone. At first he thought it was simple possessive streak, a deep-seated loyalty on Dean's part; an Alpha that didn't want anyone else touching what's his. Possibly just a frigid, fussy Omega refusing anyone but their Alpha. And it's partly all that... But more at the same time. He's yet to see Cas look at anyone the same way he does Dean.

But mostly it's just down to Cas' complete disinterest in another due to his fierce love and devotion to Dean.

Benny can get with that. It's kinda rubbed off on him, too, now that he's gotten to know the other Alpha past just being a pretty face, tight ass, and knot-inducing scent. It's almost stupid how reckless Dean can be, willing and almost eager to do whatever anyone else needs with little thought for himself. He's been tempted a time or two to scruff the other Alpha, grab him by the neck and shake him until he's stops being so fucking self-sacrificing. So, yeah, he gets Castiel's flinty stare when someone looks at Dean wrong. He gets why the Omega would do something like this for his Mate. It's kinda weird to share that page but he's there and on board.

"Understood," Benny says when Cas only stares impassively, cool and patient, waiting for a verbal response. "And you, darlin'? Where you comin' in all this?" he asks, leaning his weight on one elbow, teeth flashing with charm and amusement at his double entendre.

Castiel leans away from Dean just a little, enough to give Benny a firm look, but doesn't remove his fingers from Dean's hair. "I'll be wherever Dean wants me." And he knows that's not quite an answer, but it's the best he can give at the moment. Dean chuckles, low and dirty, and he can't help give his Alpha a coy look. "You know this, Dean," he murmurs. Dean nods and gives him a cocky wink, but he knows Dean won't ask anything too intimate of him now that they've come to an understanding.

"Fair enough," Benny says, grinning slow and lazy. Thankfully, they don't hang around much longer after that. He's uncomfortably hard in his jeans before he's even finished his beer; between Dean's heated looks and teasing ministrations the other Alpha is performing on his own beer bottle, he's _this close_ to slamming the other Alpha against the table and risk a public indecency charge.

It really doesn't help matters that Dean's knowing smirk and irritatingly effective wink lets him know Dean is well aware of where his thoughts are headed. He appears to be 100% with that plan, the freakin' tease. Only Castiel's cooler head prevails and he's able to usher the two randy Alphas out of the bar with little prodding and minimal groping to lure Dean (and therefore Benny) out and into their respective cars before they truly make a public spectacle of themselves.

.o.

Benny leans closer, lips hovering over Dean's, waiting for permission or some kind of sign a kiss is OK. _Wanted_. It's not the first time they've kissed, but it's the first time it's a blatant promise of more. He watches Dean's tongue slide along his bottom lip, entranced and practically drooling at the chance to have at him. He's been seeing those damn lips in his dreams. He's slowly losing his ever-lovin' mind, his patience waning, this close to sayin' 'fuck it!' and just pouncing. Dean ain't no lightweight, so he knows any unwanted advances would have him on his back with a snarling Alpha at his throat.

Even so, as fuckhot as that sounds, he has a deep-seated need for Dean to make the first move. It's probably part ego pat, part needing clear permission but he wants Dean to want this and come at _him_ for it. Ask for it, even if it's only with a gesture. After that, he's pretty sure he'll have the other Alpha eating out of the palm of his hand, pliant, sweet and submissive as any Omega.

"Kiss him, Dean," Castiel says, voice soft but the demand distinctly there. He leans forward a little, gaze intense and focused solely on his Alpha. Green eyes are wide, the apples of his cheeks are a light pink and he's already breathing a little heavier. He knows what Dean wants and he's not about to let his Alpha's insecurities and fears get in the way. He gets a little closer, letting Dean scent him, and gently strokes a finger down the back of Dean's neck. His Alpha shivers and he smiles a little. "He wants it, almost as badly as you do," he murmurs, lips grazing the shell of Dean's pinked ear.

Benny cocks an eyebrow, side-eyeing Castiel. He'd almost forgotten the Omega was there, he'd been so quiet and Benny's attention had been so intent on Dean. He's a little surprised to hear the commanding tone. Almost as surprised when Dean is quick to comply to his Omega's demand, the other Alpha surging forward and smashing their mouths together. It's not so much a kiss, but an open-mouthed attack. But he can't complain too much because Dean can work a kiss once he backs off a little and it turns into an actual kiss and not a fight with their teeth and tongues.

He sinks into the kiss for a few minutes, ridiculously turned on when Dean lets him have complete control after the initial surge but still give back as good as he's getting. He nearly shivers when Dean's large fingers slide through the short hairs at the back of his neck, curling in demand and then smoothing in soothing, placating gesture of submission. After a few moments, he breaks the kiss off, panting softly and dropping his lips down to a stubbled jaw. He stills when a growl sounds through the room, effectively cutting through his haze of arousal. It's not as ferocious as an Alpha's growl, but still pretty fucking intense.

And makes it very clear how the Omega feels about what he's doing.

"Do _not_ Scent him," Castiel says, voice rough and low with another growl.

Benny nods and backs off, having no interest in testing the Omega. Especially when he sees Dean's lust-hazed gaze flick towards Castiel, the green eyes warming as he gazes at his Mate. He chuckles softly when Dean winks, tempted to check out what Castiel's reaction is. He can only imagine the grumpy expression he'd be sporting, even as he watches Dean with those hungry blue eyes, unable (or just unwilling) to look at anything else.

"Lots to do without goin' there, man," Dean murmurs, finally looking away from Cas' intensity to look at Benny. He runs his fingertips through the coarse hair of Benny's beard, scritching lightly, and grinning when Benny growls softly and leans into his hand.

Yeah, he's discussed making things with Benny a bit more permanent and Cas had seemed OK with it. Especially since Cas and Benny get along a bit better now that they've had more time together, understanding each other and where they fit in with Dean and each other. A truce, of sorts, built off their mutual interest and affection for him as well as other shared interests (coulda knocked him over with a freakin' feather when Cas pounced on the chance to learn how to make Gumbo and anything else Benny knew by heart). It's awesome and sometimes he doesn't know what to do with it all, can't possibly deserve it, a little overwhelmed by it when he lets himself think about it.

But, still, Dean's hesitant to mention it to the other Alpha until they've actually gone further; he wouldn't be able to talk Benny into anything if they weren't compatible in all areas. And a big part of him really wants things to work so Benny will stick around. Even without a matching Mark, at least as more than just a romp in the sheets.

Benny hums and nods, leaning in for another kiss. He sucks Dean's bottom lip between his teeth, applying just a little pressure before pulling off, watching it snap back with a soft grunt of approval. "Sure thing, darlin'," he says easily, giving the prone Alpha a smile that's mostly teeth. He pushes on Dean's shoulder until the other Alpha's elbows slide out from under him and he lays back, body moving with an easy sort of grace that speaks of trust and a very keen desire to get the party started.

He crawls over Dean, watching him carefully as he cages the other Alpha in with his body, hands planted next to Dean's head on the mattress, knees snug against denim clad hips. He feels a hot little thrill work through him when Dean just relaxes even further, expression going soft and warm. He pauses for a long moment, just caught up in staring. He almost doesn't register Dean's hands running along his arms, his knees pressing outwards to offer a little more contact, or the subtle angle of his head as he silently asks for another kiss.

"Goddammit, Benny, quite staring and fucking _do_ something," Dean grumbles, eyes darting away for a moment. He's still getting used to direct eye contact with Benny, especially with the other Alpha towering over him, close and intimate, a solid wall of firm, fuzzy Alpha. Thankfully, Benny snaps out of his weird little staring thing when Cas nudges him with a slippered toe. He's practically assaulted with lips, beard and tongue and moans softly into the kiss, sliding his hands up to settle between Benny's shoulder blades and pulls gently. He kinda likes just making out like teenagers, but he needs Benny a bit closer now that they don't have to worry about how far or who's going to do what to whom.

Benny carefully drops with the press, obeying the silent command of closer. He crowds into Dean's space, inhaling the other Alpha's sharp scent of arousal and want. He sinks a hand into short, soft hair and presses in for another kiss. It's a hell of a thing to be able to kiss as rough and hard as he wants and it's just taken, enjoyed with a guttural groan, biting kisses in return and hard tugs on his ears and hair. He breaks the kiss with a pant and leans back up, balancing on one elbow so he can unbutton Dean's shirt, needing more skin. Dean offers no resistance, even grunts softly in agreement and wriggles slightly with anticipation. Benny nearly praises the inventor of snaps when it opens easily, the dull metallic sound of the snaps popping open in rapid succession a curiously erotic sound.

Revealing a black T-shirt. He nearly forgot about Dean's penchant for layering up. Dean thought it made him look put together or something, but right now it was annoying as fuck. He growls softly and yanks Dean up to a sitting position none-too-gently by his biceps. A subtle flex of muscle, a reminder that there's fight in this Alpha regardless of how willing, is stupid sexy and only makes him that much more eager to get the damn layers of cotton _off_.

He's pretty sure he can hear Castiel snickering, the little shit, as he manhandles Dean out of the shirts. Before Dean can flop back down onto his back, he pulls the black T-shirt off over his head, smirking at the way the fabric ruffles his hair. It's almost cute how annoyed Dean looks, hair puffy and fluffed out with static. He sighs and clasps his hands together in a slightly mocking prayer of thanks he's done with cotton and is now down to skin.

Glorious, smooth, soft, tanned, freckled skin.

Benny wants to stare, but Dean's already impatient. He makes quick work of Dean's pants and underwear before finally giving in to mouth at peaked nipples, splay his fingers out over Dean's soft but muscled abdomen, slide a hand between Dean and the bed and shamelessly fondle the man's ass. He nods along when he hears Cas offer praise to all that is a naked Dean, humming and letting his eyes freely roam the naked Alpha spread out wantonly under him.

He's not all that surprised Dean preens under the attention, especially when Benny's gaze lands on his dick. Thick and already half-hard. Admittedly, it's really fucking pretty. He chuckles lowly when Dean raises and wiggles his hips. Ridiculously inviting, that is. He palms Dean's hips, marveling a little at the firmness, a little more used to a softness of an Omega but he's not complaining. He thumbs the hard jut of bone, teasing at the light dusting of dark hair he can just barely reach.

"Fuck, Benny," Dean breaths out, fingers flexing into Benny's huge forearm. It's probably a little pathetic how turned on he already is. They've barely done anything yet, for fuck's sake. But between Benny's huge paws fondling and groping, petting and stroking, Benny's rich, awesome scent and that fucking _look_ on Benny's face as he does it, it's hard to hold back. A peek at Cas shows his Omega watching, mostly him, with the usual level of intensity and attention. He grins and winks, laughing softly when Cas' lips purse but he can clearly tell his Omega isn't annoyed. Is, in fact, turned on and watching with keen interest.

Benny chuckles and noses at the crease between thigh and hip, dragging his beard along the sensitive skin. Dean's hissed curses has him doing it again, switching sides. He nearly laughs when Dean's fully hard dick smacks into his face, the other Alpha over being subtle. He hums softly and wraps a hand around it, sliding his fist up and down, loose and easy, until he can see the hint of a knot forming at the base.

He doesn't need Castiel to tell him Dean's ready for the next step. (Something he might've looked into already in preparation for this very moment.) He's curiously unruffled when the Omega perches on the bed next to him, long fingers tracing a reverent pattern on Dean's skin before Castiel is right there in Benny's space with a bottle in his hand. He handles it carefully. He gives Dean a few more slow tugs before letting go, chuckling a little when Dean unabashedly whines and kicks at him before hooking a foot behind him and trying to pull him closer.

Benny accepts the curvy bottle of synthetic slick from Castiel, eyebrow raised as he studies it. He'd heard about this sort of thing but hadn't had any experience with it. He glances between Castiel and Dean, wiggling the bottle a little. "Little help here?"

"Oh. Right," Dean says, trying like hell to ignore the heat he can feel on his face. It's equal parts embarrassment and arousal. Just _buying_ this shit made him blush and stammer and now he's gotta tell Benny about it? If it weren't for Benny's calm nature and smooth as fuck accent that makes his damn thighs tingle, he doesn't think he'd've been able to let things get this far. Benny's hand on his hip, one large thumb sweeping and stroking in random patterns, is equal parts soothing and arousing. He takes a deep breath, "Uhm. It's uh, fake slick stuff? And you gotta put it in me," he ends in a blurted rush.

He knows it's no big deal, they sell this stuff for a reason is what Cas always says when he gets weird about it, but it's different telling Benny about it. As much as he likes it, _needs_ it sometimes, he's still getting into his groove with this whole... thing. Of course, Benny's obvious interest and innate dominance does make everything that much easier.

Benny nods, thick fingers gently stroking the bottle's curves. He eyes Dean, smiling. "I figured that, sweetheart. I meant, how?" He eyes the tip and wonders if he's meant to just stick it up Dean's lovely ass and just squeeze until he leaks like any other Omega. He lets go easy enough when the bottle is taken from him and he's pushed away just a little by an insistent Castiel.

Which is fine since it gets Dean's motor revved to see his Omega acting like an Alpha. He's got no problem letting the Omega push him around, he kinda likes it too, truth be told. The fact that Castiel can actually put the attitude and muscle behind it helps. He watches as Castiel guides Dean's legs open enough to straddle one, pushing down on his chest until the other Alpha obediently sinks further into the bedding, calm and submissive, slightly wide green eyes fixed on the Omega.

Benny palms at the crotch of his jeans, groaning softly at pleasurepainpressure against the firm bulge there. He kind of hopes this won't take long because he's going to need to sink his knot into something soon and Dean doesn't look much better off, thick cock flushed and leaking against his belly now.

"Here, I'll show you." Castiel lobs the bottle at Dean, smiling a little when the Alpha fumbles it, nearly drops it before clutching it tightly to his chest. He shifts his weight, Dean automatically spreading his thighs, hips canting up a little. He smiles, always enjoying the pretty picture Dean makes. "There we go. Open up, Alpha," he murmurs, encouraging. He watches as Dean eagerly complies, his flushed chest rising and falling rapidly with his excitement. Squeezing and kneading along Dean's thigh as he resumes his earlier position, careful to keep his now reacting body off of Dean's. As much as he knows Dean's enjoys him rubbing his slick-dripping body along his, he knows it'll only be a confusing distraction right now.

He's really glad Benny already took care of Dean's clothes, because he doesn't think he'd have the patience to strip Dean right now. He peeks over his shoulder and smirks when he sees they've got Benny's full attention, the other Alpha's gaze pinned on Dean's spread eagle body. He's tempted to beckon Benny closer, but he figures he'll let him do what he wants, go at his own pace. Benny knows he's welcome. When Benny undoes his jeans and pushes them down, he turns his attention back to Dean.

Benny watches Dean settle on the bed, knees bent and legs spread. There's a lovely pink tinge to his skin that's nearly all over, the smattering of freckles highlighted. It's... quite the sight and he wraps a hand around his dick, again, squeezing gently. He really doesn't want to go off early and miss out on anything. He eases himself onto the bed, wanting a closer look, and scoots closer when Castiel offers no protests. His face is inches away from Dean and he runs a hand down a lightly trembling thigh, humming under his breath at the hard flex of muscle and the softness of hair tickling his palm.

He's pleased to see Dean relaxed, his attention on Castiel when he shuffles closer to Dean's spread legs. He's very interested in what's going to happen next, especially when Dean's breath hitches with anticipation and his tongue darts out to drag along his bottom lip just before its clamped between his teeth. He watches as Castiel lifts a leg to sit beside Dean and Dean's hands settle on his own knees, pulling until he's obscenely spread out, thighs trembling gently and his knuckles whiting. Dean's gaze flicks to him for a second when he slides a hand around his thigh, holding him open for Castiel. He winks and flushes hotly when Dean's bottom lip is sucked into his mouth with a soft moan.

And, as he'd thought, Castiel shuffles up close and unceremoniously shoves the tip of the slick bottle right into Dean and squeezes, briefly, before pulling it out slowly, in a gentle fucking motion that has Dean moaning softly and clenching around the bottle's tip. Benny can see it from where he's sitting and he groans at the tempting clench of tight muscle, the slick wet sound, palming himself firmly as Dean squirms, making a soft whine in the back of his throat as his hips tilt up just a little more. Just enough to show he's really into this shit and wants more. He can feel Castiel's stare on him and he forces his attention off Dean, meeting darkened blue eyes.

"The first one needs to be done quickly," Castiel says softly, voice low and soothing. He strokes a hand down Dean's inner thigh, bends over to kiss his knee. He side-eyes Benny, "Otherwise, he over-thinks and might just back out." Just as quick as he'd been with the bottle, he slips a finger into Dean, watching excess syn-slick dribble and trickle out around his knuckle. He twists his finger a little, gently thrusting in as he does so. It's similar yet so different than doing this to himself, but infinitely better.

He continues, going slow and steady, circling his finger and thoroughly working the syn-slick in. "Needs to be worked in," he murmurs, focus intent on what he's doing instead of ensuring Benny's full, undivided attention. As arousing as this no doubt is for the other Alpha, he refuses a lack of attention to risk hurting Dean. He pauses his ministrations (to the frustration of both Alphas) long enough to ensure Benny's complete focus.

"He really likes the slick, wet feeling," Castiel murmurs to Benny, heat prickling through him when Dean nods, moaning, fingers clenching down around his bicep.

Benny hums softly, gaze focused solely on Dean's now slick-shiny ass. Normally he'd be concerned that Cas was taking liberties, but over the weeks he'd been getting to know the pair, he knows Castiel is acting out Dean's wishes, given free rein to do so when that boy was too deep in his own shit sometimes to let himself go and take what he needs. To truly enjoy what he wants. He's honestly still amazed he's here, in their bed, moments away from knotting Dean because he knows Castiel would do anything for Dean, including take on an Alpha he considered a threat.

As if he can read minds, Castiel smirks at him just before his attention goes back to Dean, hands working, murmuring endearments and filthy words of praise. Benny gets closer, kissing down Dean's thigh as he gently kneads at the muscle, hand splaying out over the sensitive inner area. He eases closer to Dean, gaze flicking up to Castiel when the Omega pulls his hands away, giving him silent permission and room. He experimentally rubs a thumb around Dean's twitching muscles, spreading the small trickle of syn-slick around. Dean's eyes flutter closed and his thighs spread a little more, hips arching up as he moans softly. It's probably one of the sexiest things Benny has ever seen.

"Hot damn, darlin'," Benny groans, cheek pressed against Dean's inner thigh.

Castiel upends the bottle, letting a narrow stream of the syn-slick drizzle down the base of Dean's cock, balls and between his cheeks. He smiles up at his Alpha, smearing the syn-slick around and making a mess like he knows Dean likes. He knows it's because Dean feels it to be more realistic this way, his Alpha has seen the absolute mess of slick and pre-come _he_ makes. He doesn't have to look to know Benny is watching, intently, his hands wandering in gentle patterns over Dean's inner thighs and stomach.

He narrates for Benny's benefit, voice low and gravely, as he sets to getting Dean ready, body and mind. "Being an Alpha, he needs a little help to get that big fat knot in there." He runs his thumb in slow, gentle circles around the ring of tight muscle, watching in amazement (as he usually does) as it twitches and flexes under his touch. Furled tight and dark. So unlike an Omega's; puffy, slick-shiny and muscles loosened and ready to go as arousal builds. He dips his thumb inside, wiggling gently and making Dean squirm a little in what he knows is anticipation and not discomfort.

Castiel slides his other thumb in, smiling when Dean groans softly. He knows his Alpha can take more without any discomfort so he stretches his thumbs wider, nuzzling Dean with his cheek. He might spend a few moments more than he normally would, simply enjoying Dean's subdued but enjoyable sounds of pleasure. As Dean relaxes, he knows he can do harder but he's content to tease, give Benny a thorough introduction.

"Can I?" Benny pants out. He's asking Castiel, even if his eyes haven't looked away from Dean's ass. It's all shiny and absolutely gorgeous, the muscle still a tight furl instead of what he's used to seeing when an Omega is this close to a sweaty, panting mess of need. Honestly, he's not all that sure he's going to fit but he's going to try his damnedest.

Castiel looks at Dean and sees him nod, hair rucking up on the pillow with the motion, a nearly inaudible moan coming from his Alpha. He hands the bottle over to Benny and shifts so Benny can have better access.

There's a bit of an awkward shuffle, knees, legs and arms everywhere as they shift spots. Castiel doesn't go far, so Benny has to touch him in a way that's markedly more intimate than he expected, their bodies sliding against each other a little. Castiel doesn't seem to mind him being in his personal space, so he makes no further effort in keeping his distance. He leans into the touch when Castiel's hand settles on the small of his back, sitting close enough he can _feel_ the words when he speaks.

"Add more and keep doing that until you can get three of your fingers in there," Castiel instructs. Dean doesn't usually need more than two of his fingers, but Benny is thick all over and he doesn't want this to hurt his Alpha. Not the first time.

He watches, closely, as Benny takes over; ready to intervene the moment the Alpha looks uncertain or makes a wrong move. It seems like Benny is merely playing with the syn-slick for a few long moments, fingers just rubbing together and circling around the mess between Dean's cheeks. Dean looks impatient, though, instead of enjoying the tease so he grabs Benny's wrist and directs the Alpha's hand, pushing it forward until two thick fingers sink into Dean's body.

"Fuck," Dean hisses out, teeth clenched, back arching a little as his eyes flutter closed. "'M okay," he's quick to add, knowing Benny will be concerned. Benny's fingers are thicker than Cas' and it feels fucking awesome. He'd be embarrassed at the breathy little needy noise he's already making but Cas has heard it all before and he's pretty sure Benny is enjoying it, having heard the lust-ridden Alpha grunts, so he doesn't try to bite the sounds back anymore.

He lets another moan out as Benny's fingers wiggle and thrust gently, the burning stretch already feeling good, shooting pleasure up and around his body. He lets go of one of his knees, his thighs and legs shaking a little now that they're not being held back. He not at all surprised to feel Cas' hand settle there before the skin can cool, and he throws an arm over his eyes.

Castiel nudges at Dean's knee until Dean lowers the arm over his eyes and looks at him. He takes a moment to enjoy Dean's flushed face and dilated eyes before sliding a hand along Dean's thigh, settling on his hip and giving a gentle shove. "On your knees, Alpha." He feels a hot flutter work through him when Dean's breathing hitches and he bites at his bottom lip, unsuccessfully blocking the filthy moan he makes at the command.

"Yeah, darlin', I'd like to see that," Benny murmurs, eyeing Dean's reaction with interest. He can tell Castiel is enjoying this, the Omega's arousal kicking up a notch and practically flooding the area with his sweet scent when Dean's gaze lowers, eyelashes brushing his pinked cheeks. He's able to ignore it pretty well though, mostly by giving Dean's flushed cock a brief squeeze and leaning close enough to get a full blast of Dean's heavier scent.

Dean nods once and rolls to his right, his flank sliding along Cas' knees as he goes. He settles on his hands and knees, but quickly drops to his elbows and rests his forehead to the pillow, angling his hips and ass up just right. He knows it's not as good as an Omega's presentation, but he can tell Cas and Benny both appreciate the effort and the view when they both groan and someone palms his ass.

He's pretty sure it's Benny; the hand is bigger, more calloused than Cas'. He arches into the touch, wiggling his hips in a silent bid for Benny to get back to what he was doing. He groans as the other Alpha complies without teasing or preamble, just slides two fingers back in and gets back at it. He moans softly, turning his head towards Cas and giving him a wink and a smile, grateful he'd given the suggestion. It's one of his favorite positions and it gives Benny the room he needs and gets the angle just right to make his breath catch.

"Fuck, that feels good," Dean groans out when Benny goes still for a moment, obviously assessing his comfort levels. It's nice, really, but he doesn't need the constant reassurance at this point. He smiles into the crook of his elbow when he hears Cas tell Benny the same thing, his tone holding a little bit of a pissy edge to it like he's offended on Dean's behalf that Benny feels the need to be unnecessarily gentle. He's an Alpha, for fuck's sake, he can take whatever Benny's got.

Benny's head cocks to the side a little but he continues, spurred on by Dean's choked off gasps and stifled moans. He's hoping the other Alpha really lets himself go at some point because he's been looking forward to hearing Dean whimper and scream, moan and wail like any knot-needy Omega would. He hears a whispered command to bend his fingers and he does. He wishes he was close enough to rut against the back of Dean's thigh when Dean's legs spasm and he makes a guttural moaning sound, toes curling, his large cock twitching where it hands between his thighs and drooling pre-come.

"Okay," Benny says slowly, licking his lips as he stares at where his fingers disappear into Dean's body, the muscle stretched and shiny with syn-slick. "That's fuckin' hot." He wasn't sure if Alphas had all the inner workings to make this feel good and he's relieved to find out they do, inhaling the thick, cloying musky scent of Dean's arousal as he strokes and prods. He can't imagine why else the other Alpha would like this otherwise, but who's he to judge?

He drizzles more syn-slick down Dean's crack, eyes tracking the slow slick slide of it as it coats Dean's cleft and dribbles down onto his balls and the emerging bulb of his knot, chuckling softly when Dean starts at the coldness. He grunts with satisfaction at the wet noises his fingers make as they thrust into Dean's body, a third slipping in easy as pie.

Benny is having a grand time fucking Dean with his fingers, but Castiel is there, easing his hand away just as he's getting into it. He glances at the Omega, eyebrows raised in question, but the darkened blue eyes flick from his flushed cock to Dean's well-prepped ass and he gets it. He moans and is totally in agreement; his fingers shouldn't be the only part in on the fun of sinking into Dean's willing body.

Dean's about to ask what he's done wrong, tilting his head on the pillow to find out why Cas has pulled Benny away. He groans softly as the Omega gently touches Benny's hairy thigh, just the slightest pressure to suggest he move closer to the presenting Alpha. Dean buries his face back into the pillow, cheeks hot with lingering embarrassment at his position, but pleasure and lust burn through him hotter keeping him where he is. He's so ready. He wriggles his hips a little with anticipation, and invitation. He waits for Benny to get closer, touch him, slide home and get the fuck on with it.

Benny knee-walks closer, thick fingers grabbing at Dean's hips and squeezing, pressing in all the right spots to make the Alpha keen and arch with need. He slides a hand along Dean's spine, enjoying the low moan it causes as he arches into his hand a little, muscles bunching and rolling. He's close enough now to let his cock nestle in the crack of Dean's ass, slipping up and down the hot slick mess, and groaning softly at the heat. It's different than an Omega's heat, not as hot and slick, but different ain't bad. He's encouraged by the way Dean's hips roll back, the needy little noise he makes between clenched teeth as they rub against each other teasingly.

The slick trail of his pre-come over the small of Dean's back is very lovely and he wants to lick and nip it away but he's pressed at again, fingers jabbing at him insistently. He side-eyes the Omega, not at all surprised to see Cas' attention is on Dean, even as the Omega palms at his ass and nudges him even closer. His cock slides further up until he's flush with Dean, hips to ass, balls smacking against him lightly. It's... wow.

Castiel nods and shifts away. Even though he's quite sure Benny can already tell, he says it aloud: "He's ready for you Alpha."

"Oh yeah, darlin'," Benny breathes out, petting along Dean's flank. Dean wriggles in his grasp and he inches closer, shuffling forward on his knees. He strokes a hand down Dean's back, marveling at the strength that's pliant and tucked away willingly, just for him. He doesn't jump this time when Cas' hands appear, one at his hip easing him closer and the other wrapping around his cock and stroking him gently. It's not enough to do anything but coax some pre-come from the slit; he groans with pleasure and Dean makes a noise of impatience.

He watches, more than a little fascinated, as the Omega touches him; it's almost a clinical touch, Cas' hands cool, precise and sure, but there's a gentleness that makes it intimate as well. And arousing as all get out. He moans softly, eyes falling half-closed when Castiel guides his dick along Dean's cleft, dragging the swollen head up and down a few times in a teasing pace and rhythm. He moans louder when the leaking, flushed tip drags along the hot slick area making both Alphas groan when he catches on Dean's rim, circling teasingly. His hips twitch forward when Castiel uses the steadily beading pre-come mixing with the syn-slick in a slick-sticky mess to ease just the head inside Dean.

It's a maddening tease and he has to clench his fists so he doesn't bat the Omega away and just pound his way in. Instead, he just closes his eyes and enjoys the slow tease, the tight, wet clench of Dean squeezing hot and tight around the head of him. He can tell by the iron grip on his hip and the way Dean's alternately panting and hitching his breath, he's smart to let Cas work the first bit. He goes willingly enough, hips moving with each suggestive nudge when he's pulled out and then eased back in a few times, sinking in a little bit deeper each time.

They all groan at the same time and it's fucking incredible.

Castiel lets go, pleased Benny had let him control the initial pace. He sits back on his heels, gaze focused intently on where the two are connected. Benny hasn't moved just yet and he gently nudges at his hip, his other hand massaging along Dean's slicked, stretched rim, his thumb working sure and steady. He grins when Dean's head drops and his hips jerk up and he moans loudly, breath hitching and sucked in as he finally lets himself go to enjoy the pleasure of being stretched and filled.

"'Bout fuckin' time," Dean grumbles between panting breaths when Benny finally moves, sliding in slow, but smooth and hard in a way that has his ass pressing back and his toes curling. His eyes close tight and he wills himself to relax and breath. It's not painful, not after how attentive Cas and Benny had been earlier, but Benny is fucking _huge_ and it's like he can feel every damn bump and vein of every inch splitting him open—in a good way. In the best fucking way possible.

He chuckles brokenly when Cas' smacks at one of his ass cheeks, obviously in retaliation for his 'sassy mouth'. He turns his head and opens one eye, catching Cas' attention. He grins at his Omega, but he can't keep up the eye contact or cocky grin for long because Cas is guiding Benny in deeper, his other hand now teasing at Dean's balls and inner thighs. His fingers clench around his pillow as his mouth goes slack. He's probably drooling a little because he can't quite do a damn thing besides remember how to breath. He can tell by Cas' smug expression and hot-as-fuck gaze that his Omega knows it, too.

"That's it," Castiel murmurs, petting down Dean's spine, thumb dipping just a moment to tease along Dean's stretched rim again. He chuckles softly when both Alphas make the same grunting moan, hips twitching in tandem. Benny's fingers tighten where they're holding Dean and he's hoping there'll be some marks there later; Dean really enjoys that.

Dean's back arches and his legs spread into the touch. Jesus, his Omega is going to kill him with an orgasm at this rate. But Dean can't find it in himself to give two flying fucks when Benny finally bottoms out and moves his hips in tiny, maddening little circles and figure eights. He's so damn full and feeling so damn good, Benny's cock hitting and pressing all the right spots inside him and his huge growing knot sitting hot and heavy against his rim. Cas' hand slides up his back again, giving the back of his neck a light squeeze before his fingers card through his hair. It feels awesome and he makes a happy little sound, huffing out a laugh when Cas' fingers flex and lightly pull.

Benny shifts behind him and excitement curls hot and heavy in his belly at the warm weight of the other Alpha pressing against the backs of his thighs, along his ass and back as Benny drops low, an arm snaking around his waist and one big hand curling around his hip. He relaxes that last little bit, letting the other Alpha hold him tight and close as he starts to thrust in earnest.

Castiel eases away and props himself up against the headboard, now content to simply watch. He considers removing the rest of his clothes, feeling only slightly out-of-place as the only one still dressed. But for now, he just watches, leaning over just enough to get a better view of Dean's face. Dean is absolutely beautiful in his pleasure and he settles in to watch the animated way Dean's face moves with each stroke, thrust and touch Benny gives him.

He gives a start when Dean's hand wraps around his knee, squeezing and pressing down in time with Benny's movements. "Dean?" He slides his body down the bed, pulling his shirt off over his head as he goes. He can tell mainly by Dean's body language alone that he needs something besides Benny. Castiel presses closer, a pleased hum coming from him when Dean's fingers press into his thigh, the grip tight and insistent as he's pulled closer.

"Cas," Dean groans out, eyes tightly closed and his mouth dropping open on a high-pitched wail of pleasure when Benny nails the perfect spot. "Fuck! Fuck, _Cas_ ," he babbles, unable to say much else, fingers scrabbling on the fabric of Cas' pants. He's so fucking close and Benny hasn't even touched his dick yet. He almost doesn't want him to. "Lose the pants, babe. C'mere," he manages to get out between pants, moans and various sounds of pleasure. He needs Cas closer. There's exactly two thrusts where Cas doesn't move and he's suddenly terrified Cas won't want to, he'll stay far away.

But then Cas is there, naked and warm and smelling awesome, kneeling in front of him and running hands through his sweaty hair, cradling his head for a moment. It's just so _Cas_ to do that while he's being roughly fucked from behind by another Alpha, he almost smiles. Cas scoots closer and Dean can feel the press of his skin, hot and delicious and perfect. He groans, wants Cas to roll over, even if he knows it's asking a lot, asking for too damn much that he doesn't deserve. But he really wants to stick his tongue right inside Cas, suck down all that awesome slick he can already practically taste and show Cas how awesome he is for everything as Benny knots him from behind. He must manage to say so, aloud, because Cas is moving moments later.

It's a little awkward, but Dean manages to lift himself up enough to give Cas some wiggle room. He keeps bumping into Cas, though, knees digging into the bed with each thrust from Benny. If he wasn't nearly brain-dead with pleasure—because _fuck_ Benny just keeps rolling his hips _just so_ and nails the perfect fucking angle like his dick just can't _not_ pound his sweet spot—he'd laugh at the slightly annoyed look on his Omega's face each time he tries to wriggle closer but can't quite time his movements with Benny's.

Dean lets himself be man-handled, scrambling up onto his hands and shaky arms, when Cas grabs his chin and fists a hand in his hair to yank him closer, fingers digging into his jaw as he brings their mouths together, his Omega licking in hot and insistent. He moans into the kiss, pleasure sparking all through him from practically all over; Cas' hands, Benny's hands and cock working together to just turn his brain into moaning mush and his body hot and pliant. He doesn't even care that he makes a whimper-y moaning sound when Cas pulls away to chuckle, low and dirty, into his ear. Sharp teeth nip at his earlobe.

It's all just too damn good to give a shit.

He paws at Cas' thigh, wobbling on his other arm as Benny pounds into him, almost as if he's trying to knock Dean onto his face the dick. He locks his elbow and manages to get Cas closer with a hand wrapped around one toned thigh, fingers sliding through a narrow trail of slick along the back of Cas' thigh. He yanks, bringing Cas close enough to lick and nuzzle, breathing in the fucktastic scent of perfection that is his Omega.

"C'mon, Cas. C'mere," he murmurs, trying to move and shift in the narrow confines of Benny's huge hands gripping him tight so Cas can get where he wants him—where he _needs_ him. Cas isn't on his belly, but he's just as happy to have his face buried in Cas' lap to complain.

Benny pauses in his thrusts when he realizes what's going on, giving Castiel a chance to actually get where he wants to be. He nods and winks when the Omega sends him an open, almost warm, look of gratitude and gets going again the second he settles. Castiel is quick as a snake, slithering in under Dean and planting his hands in sweaty hair, spreading those thighs like it's his fucking job and Dean falls onto him with a sound that's part lust, part reverence.

He puts a little extra _oomph_ into the next few thrusts, one hand sliding up from his grip on Dean's ribs along a sweat-slicked spine to grip the back of his neck in a loose hold. He chuckles softly as he knocks Dean into Castiel a few times, the hard and fast movement shifting the pair of them and slamming the headboard into the wall with a sharp sound of wood on plaster. Neither of them complain though; the Omega's head is thrown back as Dean's mouth slides down his cock and he can hear the other Alpha's garbled moans, knows Dean's eyes are shut tight and his face is probably the prettiest picture with his mouth full of Omega cock. Fuck, he wishes he could see that but there isn't anything getting him out of Dean, even the promising sight going on between Castiel's thighs.

Benny runs his hands up Dean's back, wrapping them around Dean's ribs and using the grip to thrust hard and fast a few times. It's gratifying to see Castiel bounce along with him, knees boxing Dean's ears and his fingers digging into Dean's shoulders. He leans across Dean and grabs both of Castiel's ankles, pleasure spiking hot and fast when the Omega lets him, doesn't kick away and lets Benny pull until Castiel's thighs press against Dean's ears and his legs drape over Dean's shoulder, ankles crossing and his heels digging into Dean's sweaty back.

He takes a moment to marvel at the sight, impressed and really fucking turned on by the Omega's flexibility. He refocuses on Dean, dragging his hands back down Dean's sides to settle on his ass, palming each cheek and massaging as he rolls his hips again. He thumbs along the still slick crease, pressing against the stretched rim as moves. He grins when he hears Dean's moan, muffled by Castiel, the Alpha's whole body bucking into the sensation. It's all overwhelming and he's tempted to pull out, squeeze himself tight to make this last.

"You gonna take my knot, darlin'?" Benny grunts out between thrusts. He can feel the rhythmic way Dean's clenching around him and he really hopes he's going to hear a 'yes', though he can hold back if he needs to. He can keep his knot to himself if Dean won't, or can't, take it. It's a lot to ask for, after all. He groans, fingers tightening in the fleshy bend between Dean's hip and thigh when Dean bucks under him again, pulls away from whatever he's doing to Castiel long enough to whimper— _fucking whimper_ —out a "Yes, Alpha" and drops his head again, making obscenely arousing wet sounds, head moving eagerly.

Benny flexes his thumbs along side his cock as he thrusts slow and steady, massaging and gently easing open the already stretched muscle. Just the anticipation of working his knot in that hot little clench has him groaning aloud, biting at his lip as he focuses on making some room so he doesn't actually split the other Alpha in two. Once he can get one of his thumbs in next to his cock, he wriggles it a little working some more room in there. He nearly has to stop when Dean's muscles clench, the other Alpha moaning wantonly, ass up and face Castiel's lap.

He'd feel bad Castiel is being ignored now, but Dean's managed to get a hand working on the Omega, so he doesn't fret over it for long. He marvels at the other Alpha's commitment to his Omega but he's distracted by the feel of his knot about to sink inside and the sounds Dean is making as it nudges and teases him.

"Gonna fill you up. Round that belly right out," Benny pants out, grinning impishly at the positively pornographic moan Dean gives, body clenching and flexing as he arches his back, face pressed into Castiel's thigh. "Good lil' bitch," he puffs out, not at all disappointed when Dean makes the same sound, body slamming backwards, forcing him deeper. He slides his hands up Dean's hips and down his ass, palming a cheek in each large hand for a moment before he dips his thumbs down again, spreading Dean obscenely and watching the _too-hot_ sight of him moving in and out for a moment. He applies just enough pressure to stretch just a little more, panting out a chuckle when Dean shudders and moans, low and filthy, mouth open and panting against his Omega's thigh.

Castiel pulls back a little, content to watch Dean pant and writhe, skin flushed and gorgeous. His gaze flicks to Benny when he sees the other Alpha reaching towards Dean's cock, nearly calling a halt to it because he knows what Dean prefers, but he doesn't say anything just yet. Just watches Dean's reaction, shifting down on the bed to get a better view of Benny's large hand on Dean's cock, briefly, sliding up to settle around his fully engorged knot. His mouth parts and he lets out a rough, breathless pant when he can see the way the Alpha's hand clenches, squeezes _just so_. He moans when Dean's entire body bucks, hips pumping as he nearly howls. Body taut and trembling slightly as Benny continues to gently squeeze at Dean's swollen knot, fingers flexing in a rhythm—just like an Omega's during orgasm, squeezing and milking just right.

Benny's knees slide a little further out, giving him a bit more leverage and better angel to work Dean's knot without having to stop thrusting. He's so fucking close, he can barely coordinate this movements but he manages. He knows Dean can come without the added knot stimulation, but he needs to see a full-on Alpha knot-sucked-in-a-tight-body kind of orgasm; he wants to see Dean make a mess, come all over himself, the bed and hopefully his Omega with a desperate howl and lakes of spunk.

Dean pants, eyes squeezed shut. It's almost too much; Benny's every-fucking-where—in him, around him, squeezing and petting him in all the spots that make his toes curl and heat to flush through his body and burn through him. Cas is there, too; long fingers stroking along his body idly as he murmurs things in his ear. He somehow has enough blood left in his face to blush like a little bitch when Cas calls him amazing, calls him such a good Alpha, calls him perfect and beautiful. He just groans softly, loving the warm rush of _everything_ for his Mate as it pounds and pulses through his body, too blissed-out to argue like he normally would.

Cas pets him some more, deft fingers teasing and pinching at his nipples, fluttering over his tensing abs and then rubbing along his shoulders. Praising him, kissing and petting him adoringly even as he now whispers filthy things about how amazing he looks on his knees. How well he takes an Alpha's knot. Lips and teeth grazing his Mark, pleasure and heat tingling through him in a dizzy rush at the contact. Cas' long fingers flutter over his nipples again, making him shamelessly cry out. He nearly whimpers when Cas' hand leaves, slides down his chest and belly and overlaps Benny's on his dick for a squeeze or two.

His head drops even more, back arching and hips up, even as they're bucking and rutting with sharp movements even in Benny's hold as the other Alpha massages and squeezes his knot at the same time he's being mercilessly fucked and stroked from the inside. He can't help it, he comes with a babbled rush of something that sounds like _Cas_ and _Benny_ at the same time, body curling in a little as he soaks himself, the bed and Benny's hand with the first gush of come. He makes a strangled noise when Benny's fist flexes _just so,_ milking him expertly as any tight Omega would, and he continues to come with an embarrassing wail, body tensing for a few seconds before relaxing a little. Benny's hand doesn't move from his knot and he nearly whines with the knowledge that he's going to be milked dry.

Hopefully with a knot _in_ his ass.

Benny moves again once Dean's orgasm-spasming body is no longer choking his dick and he's so close. There's an obscene wet sound and he realizes Castiel is there, the syn-slick bottle upended and drizzling a small stream down the small of Dean's back, shiny rivulets around his cock and down to drip off Dean's balls and thighs, landing with a soft patter on the bedding. He smears it in, jerking his hips in and out in a few short, hard stabs to get everything nice and wet. Dean groans, forehead rubbing into the mattress at the stimulation. He pets along Dean's back before grabbing a firm hold of a hip and shoulder, grinding into Dean.

Another two shallow thrusts and he's able to wriggle and roll his hips, giving an extra hard push until he finally gets his knot inside and he's coming like a pup with his first tie. He bows forward, blanketing Dean with his body, chest to back, and sets his teeth in Dean's shoulder as he pants and grunts through his orgasm. His knot doesn't stay in long, Dean too tight and lacking the muscles to keep them locked tight and warm, but it still feels amazing as he manages to squeeze at Dean's knot a final time, feeling the Alpha clench down as he bucks, fucks his fist with stuttering lazy jabs and moans lowly. He looks down, wishing he could come again as he watches the positively obscene amounts of come dribbling out of Dean, trickling down his balls and thighs, spattering the bedding below.

"Well, hell darlin'," he drawls, chest to Dean's back as he holds himself up on shaky arms.

Dean collapses with a breathless chuckle. Cas is right there and he's twitching all over as he nuzzles into Cas' belly, completely blissed-out and pleasantly sore everywhere. "Fuckin' A," he mutters senselessly. He grimaces when Benny finally pulls out, a hot, wet gush following and adding to the mess he's made. He's pretty sure if he wasn't so fucked-out and buzzed, he'd be embarrassed at the huge ass wet spot.

He rolls, loose-limbed and pliant as a damn noodle, when Cas nudges him to get at the towel strategically placed under him. He shivers as nubby cotton wipes gently as his ass and thighs. It's a half-assed attempt at clean-up, but he doesn't care because that would mean Cas (or Benny) would get up. He grabs at Cas, going by feel alone since his eyelids are too damn heavy to lift, pulling and arranging until he's got Cas held close. He buries his face in Cas' neck, huffing out a long sigh of contentment.

"That means he's happy," Castiel murmurs, offering Benny a smile. He shifts to a more comfortable position when Dean's eyes droop and his entire body goes lax. It won't be but a few moments before Dean is asleep. He glances up at the other Alpha, raising an eyebrow when Benny looks torn about something. He pats the bed next to Dean in invitation. "Plenty of room," he offers, leaving it to Benny's discretion on the off chance he actually wants to go instead. He can't help giving Benny a hopeful glance, wanting him to stay for Dean as much as himself.

Benny stifles a yawn and adjusts his legs enough to slide in behind Dean, smiling to himself when Dean makes a happy sound and makes a lazy, floppy-limbed attempt to get closer without loosening his hold on Castiel. He scoots closer, tucking an arm over the Alpha's chest and pulls himself in close and warm along Dean's back, surprised but pleased he's basically cuddling up like a big ol' teddy bear. "Likes this, does he?" he asks quietly, glancing up at Castiel. It's not often he gets to be this intimate with Dean and he hadn't expected it, even if he did just have his dick in the Alpha. Some people had weird lines of intimacy...

"Yes," Castiel says softly, brushing the back of his hand along Dean's still-flushed cheek. He lowers his voice, leaning in closer to Benny conspiratorially, "Not that he'd admit it, or ask for it, but he really does enjoy a good snuggle." He's pleased to see Benny grin and shuffle that much closer to Dean, the arm wrapped around his Alpha's chest flexing slightly. He's a little surprised he's not bothered by another giving Dean affection in this way. Not when Benny looks so damn happy, his gaze soft and affectionate as he checks to make sure Dean is asleep before placing a soft kiss to his temple. "Can you reach the blanket?"

Benny leans his head up enough to look for the blanket and nods, reaching for it. He works it up until they're all reasonably covered now that they're cooling off. He's distracted by tracing soft patterns on Dean's skin, he doesn't immediately realize he's being scrutinized. But Castiel's gaze almost has physical weight to it and he looks up, thumb pausing mid-sweep over the soft spot on Dean's lower stomach. He raises his eyebrows in question but Castiel only shakes his head, lips lightly pursed.

He's tempted to pursue the issue but he's too damn tired and feels too damn good. Besides, it can't be anything bad because he knows Castiel doesn't pull any punches when he's got something on his mind. He relaxes completely when he feels Castiel's hand settle on his upper arm, effectively cocooning Dean between them, squeezing once before going slack when the Omega falls asleep as well.


End file.
